utilihabfandomcom-20200214-history
Perimeter Deck
The Utilihab perimeter deck system is based on a simple extension of the standard interior floor deck grid which is adapted to support one panel (1m) wide perimeter walkways in three styles of planking based on 50mm (2”) wood or recycled HDPE plastic lumber in 140mm or 200mm widths or aluminum profile planking. The basic deck system employs a standard panel space grid formed by 1000mm spacers with those along the line of the Primary frame grid using the larger Primary frame profiles. These wider corner profiles are also supported underneath by diagonal braces to the Primary frame posts and top of the foundation. 50mm thick perimeter edge beams matching the thickness of the Primary framing and using the same length of the length of the main floor interior joists tie the ends of the extension framing together. Closed slot profiles may be used for a clean surface look or they may employ alloy slot inserts to cover the exposed profile slots. The individual deck planks, each 1000mm in length, are fashioned in sets of 5 or 7 into unit panels by being attached to lumber, poly-lumber, or continuous alloy angle end battens (either through holes in the batten or using angles) which, in turn, bolt to the lower inner frame slots to support the planks flush with the deck framing. If necessary based on the bearing capacity of the planking (poly-lumber planking tends to allow shorter spans than wood) a third batten may be added across the middle of the planks and is attached to the profile framing by angles. Other materials, such as stone panel or large poly-lumber planks, can be mounted in the same way as these plank panels using the same bolt-in-place battens or the same friction-fit battens as employed in the interior flooring but ideally with poly-lumber. Aluminum profile planking needs no battens, having its own formed-in mounts for bolts. These can attach directly using T-nuts to inner profile slots or on top of a reduced height profile grid. If a handrail is used with the walkway it is retrofit to the face of the perimeter edge beam profile in-line with the extension spacer beams. Handrails may employ rounded or covered profiles and a rounded or covered top rail. A continuous plank deck option is supported using recessed walkway extension spacers and is employed where 150mm and 200mm Primary framing is used. The recessed extension spacers allow plank panel units to be places in continuous series side-to-side with the side planks riding over the recessed spacers. This creates the appearance of a continuous series of planks along the perimeter and, optionally, the corner panels can be fashioned with special corner battens to create a ‘fan turn’ in the plank layout. Using longer 1050-1150mm plank panels with the recessed walkway framing and a recessed perimeter tie beam it is possible to create a deck where the planks overlap the edge of the walkway for an overhanging look. Perimeter cover planks of lumber of poly-lumber can be added, bolted to the face of the perimeter tie beam to conceal the aluminum framing altogether and create the appearance of an all lumber deck. Where aluminum deck plank is used, a wide deck plank can be similarly used as a matching cover for the perimeter tie beams.